Rojuro Otoribashi (Another Poetic Spartan)
|name = Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi |kanji = 鳳橋 楼十郎 |romanji = |race = ( ) |birthdate = March 17th |age = Mid-Twenties |gender = Male |height = 187 cm (6'1½") |weight = 73 kg (161 lbs.) |eyes = Purple |hair = Blonde |affiliation = , , |occupation = |team = , |partner = Izuru Kira |previous partner = |base of operations = 3rd Division Barracks, , |marital status = None |alignment = Lawful Neutral |family = Deceased |status = Active |shikai = Kinshara |bankai = Not Yet Revealed}} Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (鳳橋 楼十郎, Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō), better known by his moniker Musical Whip, and commonly referred to as Rose (ローズ, Rōzu) by his closest confidants, was the recently reinstated Captain of the in the , having been called upon by Captain-Commander to return to service after the conclusion of the . As a result of his return from exile, Rose consequently became a former member of the Organization but still remained in close contact with his friends. Appearance Personality History Life as a Human Life as a Shinigami :For the full list of Rōjūrō's plot and history, see on the ''Bleach Wiki.'' Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main Article - Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Exiles arc *Mastering One's Inner Demons Part II (mentioned) *Party Crashers Part I Birth of the Tsuji arc *Darkest Pursuits Quincy Blood War saga *Blood War Inquel III *Blood War Inquel IV (mentioned) *Blood War Inquel V Arrival arc *March of the Visored *Kickoff of the First Spiritual War Parts II & III :Main Article - Bleach: War of the Worlds Parts IV & V :''TBA. Equipment Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Described as a strange and unusual source of spiritual power within Soul Society, largely in part of Rose's public Visored status, many had deemed it to be a robust abnormality amongst their kind alongside individuals such as Shinji Hirako, , and . While not one of the physically strongest Captains in the , Rose was in actuality, a difficult force to contend with, namely in part of his "monstrous" and hollow-laced energy. Keen Intellect: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: *'Whip Mastery': Shunpo Master: Zanpakuto Kinshara (金沙羅, literally meaning Golden Sal Tree) was the name of Rose's Zanpakuto, heavily implied to be Kidō-type Zanpakuto by and the . In its sealed state, the Zanpakuto was sleek and graceful weapon of battle, adorned with a black sheathe outfitted with soft gray lining. The Zanpakuto bore the appearance of a standardized katana with a hilt-guard shaped like a diamond with curved concave edges and possessed an orange handle. Rose had described Kinshara with a personality much like his own and possessed a similar taste and love for music, most notably for acoustic instruments, a fact he truly enjoyed. It was unknown how Rose wore his Zanpakuto but it was sometimes seen by the left side or taken out from one of the sleeves of his Captain's haori. * Arpeggio (アルペジオ, Arupejio): One of the few abilities capable of being used in Kinshara's sealed state. Rose would levitate his Zanpakuto and scabbard in a cross shape in front of him. Rose then moved his fingers as if he were playing a piano which was similarly accompanied by the sound of piano keys. A wire magically appeared beside the target and would proceed to wrap around his intended target. His hand glowed with a ominous yellow light and through simple hand movements he played different notes, causing the target to become further constricted by the wire until it was ultimately eviscerated by the wire's sheer weight and crushing force. The power of Arpeggio was known to be significantly enhanced once Rose wore his Hollow Mask, to a degree where he could easily crush Lieutenant-level opponents and cause mild to severe damage to Captain-class opponents. : Play (奏でろ, kanadero). Shikai Special Ability: *'Kinshara Sōkyoko Dai Ichiban -' (金沙羅奏曲第一番 Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number One -): Not Yet Revealed *'Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Niban -' (金沙羅奏曲第二番, Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Two -): Not Yet Revealed *'Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Sanban -' (金沙羅奏曲第三番, Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Three -): Not Yet Revealed *'Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Shiban -' (金沙羅奏曲第四番, Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Four -): Not Yet Revealed *'Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Goban -' (金沙羅奏曲第五番, Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Five -): Not Yet Revealed *'Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Rokuban -' (金沙羅奏曲第六番, Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Six -): Not Yet Revealed *'Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Shichiban -' (金沙羅奏曲第七番, Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Seven -): Not Yet Revealed *'Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Hachiban -' (金沙羅奏曲第八番, Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Eight -): Not Yet Revealed *'Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Kyuuban -' (金沙羅奏曲第九番, Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Nine -): Not Yet Revealed *'Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūban -' (金沙羅奏曲第十番, Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Ten -): Not Yet Revealed * Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara (金沙羅奏曲第十一番・十六夜薔薇, Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Eleven - Sixteen Day-Old Moon Rose): When the flower at the end of Rose's whip attaches itself to the enemy, Rose taps on the whip with his fingers, causing it to glow and make the sound of a strummed guitar string. This sound travels up the length of the whip up to the flower tip and creates a vortex of reverberating sound that acts as a shockwave destroying everything within a considerable area of the blast. Love comments on how it's similar to magic, but Rose considers it art. : Not Yet Revealed Hollowfication Rōjūrō was rumoured to had garnered extensive control over most aspects of Hollow abilities regularly available to a in the years following his enforced Hollowification, becoming one of the better skilled users after Shinji Hirako. After the conclusion of the White Invasion and subsequent imprisonment of , Rōjūrō and the rest of his comrades trained heavily to attain mastery over their Hollow Powers. This ultimately culminated up to the point where the Visoreds eventually gained possession of a Resurrección. He commanded full control over his Inner Hollow and was known to possess a good relationship with it, having used their mutual love and respect for the arts and the "benevolence of music" to bridge the gap between themselves. Hollow Mask: Rōjūrō's Hollow Mask was considered to be one of the most unique ever possessed by any of the Visoreds, mainly because of the fact it sprouted outward in a beak-like fashion rather than have a flat appearance like many others. Many had remarked Rōjūrō's Mask bore extreme similarities with a Plague Doctor's Mask, hinting a possible reference to his past history. Rōjūrō usually summoned his Mask by humming a specific tune of possible British Origin, causing his eyes to glow a faint yellow as it slowly materialized over the Shinigami's face. An oppressive yet calm and peaceful aura emanated from Rōjūrō's body, a result from the consigned harmony of the two. In several instances, Rōjūrō had been shown to use his Mask as a possible weapon during combat, utilizing the sharp beak to pierce the unaware opponent. *'Power Augmentation': Wearing the Mask allowed Rōjūrō to supplement his Shinigami abilities with that Hollow powers, giving him an extraordinary increase in both strength and speed and attain levels not regularly seen by the Shinigami. During this state, Rōjūrō had noticeably melded the two conflicting energies to form a singular spiritual pressure with hollow tendencies and relied on both internal and external sources of reiatsu to continue on. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Rose's Spiritual Power in this state had been roughly described to be a "sweet concerto" of energy able to suffocate weak individuals if not carefully controlled. Several Lieutenants and Captains had commonly stated that it felt like a large weight had been placed on their bodies and it made movement rather strenuous and taxing. :*'Enhanced Strength and Speed': :*'Enhanced Durability': *' ' (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): A and could not be called what they were if they did not even possess one of the trademark abilities normally associated with their species. As a Visored, Rōjūrō possessed the ability to charge and fire a powerful yellow Cero from the palm of his hands or the tip of his beak. Whenever he gathered the necessary energy, it was displayed as yellow rose behind him, a reference to his nickname. The energy was typically released in a thin to wide arc and with a devastating amount of destructive force, able to raze the surrounding environment and be potentially fatal to Captain/Espada-level opponents. The Cero had an extremely large range and it did not wane in power as it traveled the distance. Rōjūrō was able to telepathically control and redirect to whatever destination he desired. And Rose also possessed the uncanny ability to channel his Cero through his Shikai for a variety of unconventional tactics and attacks. *' ': After the Visoreds donned Hollow Masks, they were able to enumerate and utilize the skills normally associated with a , and this also included the astounding and infamous capability to rapidly heal from wounds or regrow lost limbs they were subjected to. Any individual could purportedly survive most injuries given enough time but were unable to heal from fatal injuries, loss of internal organs, or the complete destruction of the body. Rōjūrō used his innate spiritual power to facilitate the regeneration process within the body to heal the majority of wounds within minutes to hours, based on the severity of the injuries attained. However, even with the advantage provided by regeneration, stronger individuals were able to overcome this by merely overpowering them, up to the extent that it was rendered useless and ineffective, as shown during and battle with . *' ': A technique regularly utilized by Arrancars but could be unlocked by Visoreds given enough time and proper training over their abilities. It was where the user's reiryoku get condensed and created a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This also allowed them to fight some of the sword-wielding Shinigami and Arrancar barehanded. The overwhelming amount and dual-status of spiritual power Rose emanated from his body caused his skin to be extremely durable, even by standards. Rose was able to deflect and absorb attacks with just his hands or feet, even his body, without even sustaining serious to moderate injury. The extent of his Hierro was shown when he took Coyote Starrk's attacks head on, coming out with minor scratches and tears to his clothing. During his Resurrección, Rose's Hierro appeard to be even stronger than before, capable of absorbing the strongest attacks of an opponent repeatedly and their Bankai or Resurrección to a certain degree. However, the Hierro could completely be dissolved and overwhelmed by a stronger opponent or a single attack of equal-higher power, as shown during and battle with . It should be noted that the Hierro lasts as long as Rose wore his Hollow Mask. *'Descorrer': A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. This ability served as a valuable asset for the Gotei 13 as it allowed the Shinigami to take the fight to Hollow territory and regularly perform mass purges and hunts for Arrancar remnants and the residing Hollow population. : Not Yet Revealed Quotes * (About and ) "I bet he's happy, because we hardly meet anybody with powers similar to ours. I feel like our family is growing." * (To a Gillian) "Come here. Yeah, come on... Right this way... Come closer... just like that and become a prisoner of my melody" '' * ''"They say that uniting before a common enemy is one of humanity's evil traits. But that's not true. It's not an evil trait; it's the survival instinct of a living creature. As a matter of fact, it's those times when the "spiritual union" is at its most-" (he is then interrupted by Love) * (After Love grabs him by his hair) "I'm gonna lose my hair! There's an art to emerging from rubble, you know!" * (To )"Watching over Izuru always provides me with the most remarkable inspiration. Just by holding a guitar in his presence, I find the melodies well up like tears unbidden. If Izuru were to be gone, my Flying V too will mourn." * (To NaNaNa Najahkoop)"What manner of guitar could fail to cry when faced with the deaths of so many men? My guitar is already crying. I hope you don't expect to leave this place alive... Quincy." Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes * was specifically chosen to be portrayed by Another Poetic Spartan due to the character's noticeable lack of information and the User's desire to improve on him. He was created in earnest for Mangetsu20's Mass Collaborative 1,000 Year Blood War Arc Roleplay. :*Due to the apparent cancellation of the latter, has been repurposed to serve as one of the Visoreds found in Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). *Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi was the first Visored article Another Poetic Spartan had either created or worked on. Gallery References Literature References Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Captains Category:Captain Category:Visored Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Canon Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:3rd Division Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Soul Society Residents Category:Gotei 13 Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Shinigami